Itasaku - Forgiving What I have Done -
by XAkatsukiXSakuraX
Summary: Finally Itachi told Sasuke the truth, After a long battle. He told him everything his little brother did not know. After the battle sasuke itachi carried to the hospital, He will not lose his brother. Itachi awakes in a hospital not knowing where he is at . There he meets the pink haired. Can itachi trust Sakura ?Will get in love? How will sasuke reaction to this ?
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi Pov**

"_Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream._" – Uchiha Itachi

It have had been accepted in konoha from about 3 year I become a hero , for avoiding a war , My little brother came to me One day. To get his revange for what I have done to our family , we fight with all we could and finally when I saw my dead coming I saw my little brother and tell him ,all the truth that I didn't tell him when he was a child. When I finished to tell him I could see in his eyes surprise &amp; saw him again like my foolish little brother , or well writen my innocent little brother. I didn't so that pain &amp; lonlyness I saw in his eyes when he came in to the place.

"_I failed. I won't put myself above you and tell you this and that, it's too late. So this time for once, let me tell you one small truth. It's all right if you never forgive me, but no matter what you become, I will always love you._"

Then my complete world came black .I felt how my knees touch the ground and then felt the cold floor I get uncunsious. Suddlenly I woke up in a Hospital?

A pinked Girl hair came into my room and told me Oh , your awaken already that's really good ! How do you feel ? She asked me in a sweet voice

Were I am? Who are you ? And why do you bring me here? – I said in a rude voice

In Konoha Hospital , Im Sakura Haruno , I didn't bring you here. Your brother Sasuke did , you are really lucky , we thought we were going to lose you. Yourself surviving to all treatments it's a miracle I really didn't thought I could save you. – Said Sakura describing his situacion &amp; answering his questions.

Sasuke ?- I looked to my injuries I was in treatment.

I said so - She sayed happily – She tried to put her hand on the serum but a grave her hind strongly.

I grab her by the arm and told her in a dominant voice Why are you saving a criminal ?

You are not a criminal Uchiha Itachi you are a hero you ended a war before it started – She answer with a beautifull smile.

**Sakura Pov**

I could see the confussion &amp;untrust in his Onyx eyes , I could see he was analyzing the complete room searching for something . He looks so much like sasuke , he acts like sasuke. I got lost in my toughts until I felt a strong hand graving my arm while I was putting serum . Taking me completly out of my toughts.

I looked at him I could feel a cold dread inside of me. His eyes are intimidating I tought to my self.

It's something wrong ? – I sayed trying to hide my fear &amp; nervousness.

Hmph – was the only think he said when the door started to open .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Pov**

I could see the confussion &amp;untrust in his Onyx eyes , I could see he was analyzing the complete room searching for something . He looks so much like sasuke , he acts like sasuke. I got lost in my toughts until I felt a strong hand graving my arm while I was putting serum . Taking me completly out of my toughts.

I looked at him I could feel a cold dread inside of me. His eyes are intimidating I thought to my self.

"It's something wrong ?" – I sayed trying to hide my fear &amp; nervousness.

"Hmph" – was the only think he said when the door started to open

...

"Naruto – kun what are you doing here? " – I simply asked

"Nothing much , I actually come here to ask you a question " – he said in a serius voice

" What is it ?" – I said kind off worried seen naruto serious was a big thing

" Can we talk in private ?" – He said glaring at Itachi

**I gave Naruto a puzzle look , I turn around to see a Itachi with closed eyes but listening attentivly**

"Umm yeah sure" - I said while I walked to the door with him

" What's going on ?" – I sayed worried

" are you sure you wanna deal with Itachi ? " – He finally spoke

" well... yeah" - I said trying to understand Narutos possision

" Do you trust him?"- Naruto said trying to understand me

" I don't know him yet , but he's kind of ... " - I stand there thinking ... I didn't really know him , he is a complete stranger ... " Nop , I don't know him"

" I listen that Tsunade- sama wants YOU to work with Him ... "

" Wait ? What ?!" ...

* * *

Kayy Guys ! This is all for today ! Hope u guys enjoy ! leave comments I don't own Naruto and see ya in next chap ;)


End file.
